


It's Okay

by WeirdKokonut



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdKokonut/pseuds/WeirdKokonut
Summary: It's been months since Aziraphale and Crowley had any interaction with Heaven or Hell. It seemed to be they got their wish and have been left alone. The bookshop has had business as usual, Crowley's plants have been growing more and more. Everything seemed normal. Almost too normal.Crowley's anxiety peaked, he spent as much time with Aziraphale as he could. However, with his anxiety, his dependence on alcohol grew too. He kept seeing Hastur and Beelzebub's faces on everyone.He kept hearing voices in his head telling him they were watching. It was all terrifying, and filled Aziraphale with worry when he would get calls late at night from Crowley, asking where he was and if he was okay.However, the peace was shortly broken.After Crowley's cover was blown, he never expected word of an angel trapped in hell, The Almighty herself was defenseless to stop it as Aziraphale had made a deal with a demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley allowed his eyes to focus on a fly bussing around his room. He sat stiffly in his chair, legs crossed and his head resting in his hand. The fly had been annoying him to the point he had miracled his Venus Fly Trap onto his desk. The plant had all six mouths gaping open. The fly just had to buzz close enough and be attracted to the plant. 

Crowley watched the fly twist and turn, until eventually it did head towards the plant. Crowley's hand shifted to cover his mouth, head still resting in the palm. The fly ignored his movement as the plant enticed the bug closer. 

Finally, the big landed in the mouth, any second now and it'd be the end for that annoying insect. 

Crowley groaned loudly as his phone rang, scaring the fly away in time, causing the mouth to close on nothing. The phone let out another batch of rangs and Crowley noticed the ringtone it gave out. Aziraphale was calling.

He answered the device with an annoyed voice. "Yes, Aziraphale?" "Crowley? Is something wrong?" The voice called back. Crowley pretended to check his nails before talking again "Nothing. Sorry. Just a tad bit annoyed. What is it, Angel? Something wrong?" 

There was a sound on the other side of the phone Crowley noted as Aziraphale shifting in his seat. "Care to join me for a spot of lunch? It's been days since we met up and you've become everso distant with me Crowley." Crowley heard the hurt in his voice and felt his heart clench a bit. 

"Of course. I'll meet you at the bookshop then?" Crowley offered, the annoyed tone in his voice replaced with a playful tone. "Perfect," Aziraphale's voice rang out. "See you in a bit, Angel." Crowley said, eyes tracking back onto the fly. Aziraphale said something before hanging up and Crowley set down his phone. 

The demon simply snapped and watch the fly fall dead onto his desk. Crowley scoffed and rummaged through his desk for a pair of tweasers he kept to aid in gardening. He picked up the fly with them and fed another mouth on the trap to make up for the engery it'll waste from the failed first catch. 

Crowley made his way from his flat, down to his car. The elevator ride was empty, much to his joy. He flicked on his sunglasses before stepping out into the world. His eyes landed on his car, which he quickly entered and started up. Maybe a day out is what he needs. 

Ever since what was supposed to be Armageddon, Crowley has been on edge. His anxiety has peaked, he constantly focuses on small things, he's began to appreciate everything. He's also had nightmares about their cover being blown after their switch they pulled. Thoughts of Aziraphale getting captured and casted into Hellfire would fill his mind. 

When he had taken Aziraphale's place, he knew what was coming. But still, his worst nightmares came true when the stream of Hellfire filled his vision. The fact that they planned to just, do that to Aziraphale filled Crowley with too many emotions. 

Crowley wanted to protect Aziraphale. Aziraphale had always been there for him. After all, they've been friends for over 6,000 years. 

Crowley snapped back to reality and realized he had relied on muscle memory to end him at the bookshop. He looked at the doors and spotted the closed sign on the door before getting out and walking up the steps. His heart began racing and he forced himself to calm down. 

He tried the door only to realize it had been locked. Quickly, he snapped and the lock clicked, allowing him inside. He ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep sigh. He opened his eyes and rested his hands on his hips before calling out his friend's name. 

"Aziraphale? You in here?" Crowley asked, walking around the bookshop. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked a bit louder, fear rising on his throat. 

"Aziraphale!" Crowley began to panic. "Ah! Crowley! Sorry, I had to tend to something." Aziraphale's soft voice called out at Crowley turned to see his friend's warm smile. "Angel, you scared me." Crowley said, his voice turning playful. "So, shall we get going?" Aziraphale asked, adjusting his bowtie. A nervous tic, Crowley had noted. 

"Something wrong?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale snapped from his zoned out transe and glanced to Crowley. "Its been a week since I left the bookshop. Guess I'm just a bit... Nervous to see people outside." Aziraphale admitted. "I've been scared to leave and it's been a while since I've seen you and I am a bit-" "Peckish?" Crowley finished. Aziraphale nodded. "Yes. Peckish." 

"So, where are we dining today, Angel?" Crowley asked as they got in the car. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Crowley messed with the glass of wine in his hands. It's been silent for a few moments since Aziraphale got his food. Crowley had never been one for human delicacies, so he settled for a spot of wine. 

"Something troubling you, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked as he saw his friend simply staring at his sushi. Aziraphale snapped his head up to his friend. "No. I-it's quite alright. Just... Thinking." 

Crowley picked up the glass and leaned forward on the table using his elbows. "Thinking? About what?" Crowley asked. "I- Quite alot actually." Aziraphale looked back at his plate. Crowley leaned forward a bit more and made a circular motion with his hand, "Well, Angel, talk to me." Crowley offered. Aziraphale sat up and stared. 

"Oh no, Crowley. I shouldn't bother you with my problems." "C'mon Angel, I want to help." Crowley said, setting down his wine glass. His fingers lingered on the neck of the glass. 

"Heaven. Hell. What if they find out about or-" "Angel, hush. You never know who's listening. 'Our switch' Aziraphale mouthed. Crowley sighed. "Angel, it's okay. It'll be okay." Crowley forced a smile. "Okay. Yes. Yes, okay." Aziraphale still looked displeased. Crowley sighed once more. 

Aziraphale was clearly troubled. Food always cheered up his mood though. Crowley, not being one for human delicacies, but rather being one for making his angel feel better, reached over to grab one of the morsels. Aziraphale watched as Crowley put the peice of sushi into his mouth. Crowley forced a smile and took a sip of wine to wash it down. "The shusi is amazing tonight. You should try it." Crowley smiled, pushing the plate towards his friend. 

Crowley finished his wine around the time Aziraphale finished his food. "How's it we end up at the bookshop for a bit?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled amd nodded. Crowley paid the bill and the two left. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The pair talked late into the night, Aziraphale enjoying Crowley's voice amd company whilst Crowley enjoyed knowing his Angel was safe. "I missed you Crowley. We should meet up more often." Aziraphale smiled. Crowley leaned forward onto his lap to take in Aziraphale's smile. 

"Angel," Crowley started with a sigh. "What? It's true." Aziraphale intervened. "Angel, I haven't been avoidin' you on purpose 'm just..." Crowley slurred on his words, his eyes turning to his recent glass of wine and the empty bottles next to the glass. He looked back to Aziraphale. "You're what, dear?" 

" 'm scared." Crowley admits. "Scared?" Aziraphale asked. "Mhm. Scared. What if the higher ups and down below get us 'gain?" Crowley asked. "Crowley, they won't. Like you said, it'll... It'll be okay." Crowley gritted his teeth, showing his grimace. " 'n what if it's not okay? What if it's not okay? What if 'm not m'kay? Worse of all, Angel, what if you're not m'kay?" Crowley asked, over using hand motions. 

Aziraphale sighed. "Crowley, you're drunk, dear." Crowley groaned loudly. " 'm not fucking drunk." His voice was harsher than he meant it to be. "Yes you are. Sober up and head home, it's late." Crowley took a few deep breaths before taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. 

Lazily, the demon snapped his fingers and his system quickly cleared of the alchohol. "Ugh. The worst part is that the hangover still resides in the worser cases." Crowley muttered. 

"Head off home, dear." Aziraphale said, messing with his bowtie. "You alright, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked, leaning back in his chair. "Mhm. However, Crowley, are you alright?" Crowley just stared before shaking his head. "No. No I dont think I am alright, Angel. Then again I'm a demon, I'm not supposed to be all right." Crowley forced a laugh that came close to ending in sobs. 

"I live in constant fear for your safety. Ever since we did that switch and I went to heaven for you, the fact they were going to cast you into hellfire... Aziraphale i cant get it out of my head that they just wanted to dispose of you like garbage, when you're the only good angel out there." Crowley said, using a hand to try and exaggerate his words. 

"You don't deserve any pain, Angel. I'd do anything to ensure your safety." "Crowley, don't talk like you're a lower life than me." Aziraphale cut in. "But I am, Aziraphale. I'm a demon. A Fallen Angel that ended in hell. I've fallen, Aziraphale. I'm the worst thing out there. But I'd fall again just to make sure you never have to feel the pain I've been through. You dont deserve it angel." 

"Crowley, don't talk like that. Please..." Aziraphale looked to his own hands and twiddle his thumbs, his face held a distressed look. "The fact you'd be willing to do any of that just proves you're worth so much, dear." "Aziraphale I prayed for you when I saw that hellfire. I know we laughed about it after it all happened but I prayed for your safety. How dumb I must've sounded to the Almighty. Hah." Crowley chuckled amd looked away. 

"Crowley..." Aziraphale let his blue eyes linger on the demon in the chair. "Aziraphale, what if we do get taken. What if we get hurt. What if-" "Crowley, if you spend your life thinking about the bad things you'll never see the good in life." "Angel, you're the only good thing in this life." Crowley said, turning to meet the blue eyes of Aziraphale. His angel. 

Aziraphale just looked at Crowley, his mind clouded with sorrow. Crowley suffered just by not knowing if Aziraphale was safe or not. Aziraphale wanted to make sure Crowley was okay, maybe even give him a hug, but the demon stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Goodnight Angel. I'll talk with you tomorrow." Crowley left the bookshop before Aziraphale could answer with, "Goodnight Crowley."


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale woke from the night well rested. His interaction with Crowley last night still rang in his mind and he still wondered how to give the demon some closure. Maybe he could pay heaven a visit and- And what? 

Ask Gabriel, or Michael, or The Almighty herself to give Crowley some reassurance that Aziraphale was safe? Both the Angel and the Demon were wanted by their respective offices as well as their opposing offices. 

Aziraphale shifted in his bed, to soft duvet folded over his shifting form and the foam mattress molded to his new position. What was he to do? Crowley's comfort was the only thing on his mind at the moment, as well as how he could give Crowley the comfort he deserved.

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Crowley stared at the charcoal black ceiling in his room. The black heating blanket rested over his form and his stiff mattress seemed to help the pain in his back. 

it wasn't odd. The stiffness kept his spine better aligned and comfortable. Today didnt feel overall like a good day in general. It had that... That drowsiness to it. That overall gloomy feeling. It left a greater imaginary weight on Crowley's shoulders and he could sense the eerie blanket in the air. 

He couldnt brush it off as a simple storm rolling in, no, that usually brought along a damp feeling to his room. Something must be happening. A mortal attempting to summon a being of heaven or hell, or even a strange miracle being made. Was there an angel or demon near? 

Crowley got out of bed and miracled a clean outfit before grumbling about how he could've given away his position. He walked over to the large windows in his flat amd stared over the city. Beyond the horizon, he did in fact, see a storm. The matter was still greater than just a storm. 

Did Aziraphale do something? Panic rose before Crowley pulled out his phone. "Call Aziraphale." Crowley spoke quickly. "Calling Aziraphale." The phone rang back before cycling through the call. Nothing. 

"Damnit Angel, what did you do." Crowley grumbled before calling back. Still no answer. 

Crowley growled loudly before rushing from his flat. He quickly entered his car before speeding down the road towards the bookshop. 

Crowley almost lept from his car, rushing towards the bookshop. Inside, there was only one worker and a few customers, no sign of Aziraphale. 

"Ah, Mr. Crowley!" The worker called. "Mr. Haudver, hello. But, uh. Where is Mr. Fell?" Crowley asked, trying his hardest to keep calm. "Ah, said he'd be out today, sir. He'll be back around noon, if you want to wait around." The worker said, putting up some books a few people left out. 

"Noon," Crowley checked his watch. "Noon's in twenty minutes. Alright. I can... I'll wait." Crowley found a spot and sat down, the uneasy feeling of today getting worse. 

Noom hit and right as the clock changed, Aziraphale walked in the store, carrying a bag. "Sorry everyone, bookshop's closed. The storm is rolling in. Drive safe!" Aziraphale called out. The remaining people left and so did Mr. Haudver. Crowley followed Aziraphale into the back room unbeknownst to the angel. 

"Aziraphale?" He asked, noticing the panic. "Crowley!" The angel jumped and turned around. "Crowley," Aziraphale sighed and caught his breath. "Crowley, what brings you here?" 

"Uneasy feeling, and you did answer your phone. What's in the bag Angel?" Crowley asked, curiosity peaking. "Oh? Oh! Just some vinegar." Aziraphale reached into the bag and pulled it out, the clear liquid inside sploshed around a bit before he set it down. "Why have you got a need for vinegar?" Crowley asked. "For a recipe I want to try." Aziraphale answered. If he was lying, the lies were quick and thought out before hand. Aziraphale wouldn't lie to him though. Right?

"Well then, Crowley, I'm off to cooking. Why don't you head home?" Aziraphale asked, shooing his friend out the door. "Angel, you're worrying me, is something wrong?" Crowley asked. His anxiety kicked in and he was just glad he wasnt seeing faces again. "No, dear, nothing's wrong. I just want to get this cooked so I can deliver it." "Deliver?" Crowley asked. 

"Well I've decided to take a trip around London. I'll be gone for a week delivering-" "Leaving? A week? Angel, what? Why didnt you say anything befo-" "Crowley, I'm just preforming a few good deeds, I'll be fine." Aziraphale looked a but pained but Crowley pushed it off as his Angel needing a break.

"Alright then. Be safe." Crowley said. 

The door closed, leaving Crowley outside. The rain started to pick up so he decided it was best to head home. 

.  
.  
.

Aziraphale watched Crowley leave. "Uneasy feeling... He possibly couldnt know..." Aziraphale muttered to himself. He walked back over to the bottle. "Just glad I was able to do that without him sending the miracle..." Aziraphale changed the bottle back to the thermos from before. 

"Alright. Holy water for protection. Now I just need to figure out what to say..." Of course, summoning a demon wasnt something he wanted to do. He had prayed to the Almighty and she led him to this, told him to talk with Clauneck. The demon would give him guidance. But he was to only tall to ask for Clauneck, or else it would be out of her control. 

"Oh, Almighty, what do I say?" Aziraphale panicked. 

:'Ask the one who comes to speak to Clauneck. If it doesnt work or doesnt listen, end the ritual. Clauneck should be able to help you, Aziraphale. I can't give the correct words to Crowley, only a demon could.': 

"And if this goes wrong?" Aziraphale asks. :'I'll send word to Crowley... But that's all I can do, young one.':

"So it's either Crowley gets the comfort he needs... Or I get captured by hell and Crowley feels worse. Oh, Lord, I just want to help him." Aziraphale cried out. 

:'Aziraphale, you're the best Angel I've ever created. The sweetest ever. I know you want to help him, and this is the only way I know how, next to sending Gabriel to talk with them.': 

"Gabriel would do no such thing." Aziraphale looked down at the circle he made with holy water. 

:'Which is why this is what I know to do. I'll watch over the ceremony, I promise.':

Aziraphale gripped the cup and swallowed the fear. The almighty couldnt interact with the demons, so this would purely be him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Crowley felt it again. That wave of panic and evil. A new demon was here, walking the earth. He could sense it. 

"Human's muttling with demons. Idiots, all of them." Crowley grumbled. Perhaps staying home was a good idea for today. Hopefully Aziraphale was already out of town. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I'll take you to Clauneck. Under a few conditions..." The demon known as Dagon spoke. Aziraphale however, did not know it was a fallen he was talking to, he didnt even know their name. "N-No. I wish to speak with him." Aziraphale said, trying to hold his ground. "I can't bring him up here. You, sir, need to come pay a visit in his office. He's a busy demon." 

Aziraphale swallowed the panic in his throat. "Con-Conditions?" He asked. The demon smiled. "Why yes. A few conditions. 1, you stick to my side in hell. Cant have you wandering off. 2, you allow cuffs on at all times to make sure no angel funny business." The demon grinned. "Cuffs? Made of what? It best not be hellfire related. Nothing to cause harm to me." Aziraphale said, aware of the loopholes demons add to contracts. 

"Don't worry, they arent what's harmful. Now, pretty boy, do you want to speak to Clauneck or not?" Aziraphale nodded. "Its rather urgent so we should hurry." The demon snapped and a contract was formed. "I, sign here, allow Dagon to take me to hell to speak to Clauneck under these terms. One, I stay by their side in the underworld. Two, I wear cuffs that do not harm me in order to keep from preforming miracles. Then yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. Whatever, sign it." The contract was suspended in air in front of him and the demon's eyes burned orange. 

Aziraphale picked up the black quill and signed his name, the quill turning the ink to fire. The second his name was down and the contract was signed, cuffs popped onto his wrists and ankles, sending him to panic. Quickly the air felt warmer and he closed his eyes. 

Once the blue orbs opened, he saw the darkness of hell around him. He felt his wings appear behind him, instinctively they spread out, quickly, cuffs seemed to lock onto them, suspending them out. He hated his wings being exposed, the muscles tensed and ached from the leather straps. He saw Dagon with triumph in their eyes and as they began to walk, his feet instinctively followed, as if he was tethered. 

Aziraphale instantly knew he didnt read the fine print well enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short story :p, maybe only five chapters.

Aziraphale was dragged through hell, demons alike all gave him looks. This'll be the end, wont it? Aziraphale closed his eyes and kept his head down. He was bound to Dagon now and had no choice but to follow. 

A demon ran into his side, leaving a stain of dirt and ash on his coat but what troubled Aziraphale most is that when he was knocked back a bit, a tug sent pain through him. Dagon grumbled and made him walk right next to them. 

"So Aziraphale. I take you to talk to Beelzebub then Clauneck. How's that sound?" Dagon grinned evily. "That wasnt the deal!" Aziraphale exclaimed. "It was that you took me to talk with Clauneck! The chains and having to walk next to you were just requirements and-!" Aziraphale realized the loophole now. "And now I'm bound to you. Forced to wear these cuffs until I get to talk to Clauneck. A prisoner of... Of hell." Dagon laughed. "There it is! Realization. How amazing. Cmon now." 

Aziraphale was silent the rest of the walk until they made it to Beelzebub's throne room. 

"Lord Beelzebub." Dagon said, nodding. Aziraphale felt something tugging at his wings and instinctively flapped them, causing the leather bounds to tighten. He grimaced and looked down at the demon messing with his wings. 

"Angel wings feel like silk." Hastur spoke. The demon plucked a feather before walking beside Dagon. Hastur spat hellfire and watched the feather burn. Aziraphale felt a tingle from where the feather was plucked. "Lord Beelzebub. As you see, I just so happened to bound the angel acquaintance of our dear friend Crowley." Dagon grinned.

"It appears you have." Beelzebub grinned lazily. "What were the conditions?" She asked. Dagon explained them as Aziraphale slumped his shoulders, his wings curling against his back a bit, which only caused the leather to tighten more. He just hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Congratulations Dagon. You have an angel now. And by the sound of it, hes stuck down here. At your will." Beelzebud laughed once. "I'm not doing anything! I demand to speak to Clau-" "Kneel." 

Aziraphale felt something tug him to his knees. Dagon spoke first. "Well then. Looks like hes trained." Hastur and Beelzebub joined in the laughter. "Where's Crowley?" Dagon asked. 

Aziraphale bit his tongue to keep from talking. "I'm not telling! I only asked to-!" Aziraphale found his own loop hole. "I only have to speak to Clauneck." With that, his mouth closed. 

"Oh you brat!" Hastur lifted a foot and kicked Aziraphale back, the angel landed on his back, wings constricting. He let out a scream. It seemed his mouth only opened for that. 

"Stop!" Beelzebub ordered. "Dagon, make him stay in the dungeon. We'll get him talking. Hastur! Go find Clauneck and bring me him. As well as Arven. We have an angel that needs to learn how to talk." Aziraphale felt the panic rise as he was once again led through hell.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Crowley was watering his plants when he dropped the bottle. The feeling was now burning his throat. 

There had been a demon. It made a contract. It took someone with it. 

Crowley almost prayed that Aziraphale was already out of town. The demon picked up his spray bottle and finished with the plants. He made his way over the his chair and let the television play in the background for audio. Maybe he should set his alarm for next week and sleep till Aziraphale came back.

He picked up his phone and set the alarm before just staring. No. What if something happened to his friend. He threw down his phone and put his head in his hand. 

"I should get a cat." Crowley said. He shook off the idea. "No, I would just yell at it. I dont need a cat." 

"Maybe I should go drinking yknow." He lazily rolled his head to the side. "Great, now I'm talking to myself again." Crowley chuckled before standing up and making his way to his mini fridge. "I'm not going out, I changed my mind." He said, picking up a bottle of whiskey. 

"Eh whatever." He said as he twisted off the lid amd took a swig. "Wonder how Aziraphale's doing..." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aziraphale sat with his head hung in a small room. The door was shut and locked but thankfully cuffs were removed from his wings and ankles. The chain was removed from the cuffs between he wrists, leaving the braces. The braces simply kept him from preforming miracles. Aziraphale stretched out his wings, the muscles cramping. He folded them over himself in a protective shell. They gave off an aura that cooled to hellfire that burned around him.

'Lord. Please hear my prayer in the depths of hell...' Aziraphale thought. 'Don't worry Crowley. Keep him safe. Keep him away from harm. Look over him. Please..' 

:'Aziraphale. My Angel. My creation. He'll be safe, dont fret.':

'Dont send him after me. He'll be killed.' Aziraphale didn't hear a response back. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Three days later Crowley was drunk and tried to ignore the knocking on his door. Finally he gave in, after being able to sense a presence of good. "Angel?" He asked as he opened the door. 

"Yes, but not the one you're hoping for." Crowley stumbled back a bit at the words of the figure cloaked in white. "Wh-Wh-" Crowley stumbled for words. The angeangel snapped and Crowley felt the alchohol leave his head. 

"Who-"   
"Antony J. Crowley. Demon. I've been sent to talk with you."   
"No, angels dont talk to demons. Unless... Az! Aziraphale! What have you done with him!" Crowley grabbed the angel by its robes and pressed it too the wall threateningly, yelling in its face. 

"Where is he? What did your kind do to him?!" Crowley asked louder. "It would be wise for you to step back Crowley. We have done nothing to him but rather I've been sent that your kind has one of our angels." The being spat back, as Crowley let go of the robes and stepped back. 

"No. No, he's too clever. I've told him about demons and their loopholes... He. He wouldnt make a contract without knowing what to do. He's too smart. Bloody smart, angel. He-" "Crowley, he's in the underworld. I've been sent as a messenger. Ive done my job." The angel glared. 

"Wait! He's an angel, you're an angel. Help me find him." Crowley demanded. "Its not my duty-" "Its your duty as an angel to help an angel in trouble! I was one of you guys once, I know how it works!" Crowley grumbled. "What's your name?" Crowley asked. "Lilith." The angel responded. "We have a demon with that name. Famous demon." Crowley grumbled. "I'm not going to hell Crowley." With that the demon stepped back. 

"Lillith c'mon." Crowley said, however she vanished too quickly. "Damnit." Crowley paced around his flat. "Aziraphale, you idiot!" Crowley knew he needed to make a plan but his first priority was to find a way to trace back the miracle so that hell didnt come marching to his doorstep due to the angel that was just here. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aziraphale was yet to see anyone. He counted the hours to know he was on his third day here. He'd hear no voices, seen no people, nothing. He normally sat with his wings around him, praying. He hasnt heard an answer back yet.

His wings folded behind him as he stared at the door. It was opened by Dagon and Hastur. "Up, angel." Aziraphale forced to his feet by an unknown force and was about to lash out for Dagon using Crowley's nickname, but he kept his mouth shut.He could talk, sure, but that just meant he'd given in. He dare not utter a word to anyone other than Clauneck. 

"We've found signs of celestial beings near where you called for me. In other words, we've found you friend." Hastur spoke. 'Crowley... Wait. Beings. More than one?' 

"We've got Arven ready to try and get you to talk." Aziraphale was about to speak but but his tongue. "And to break your loophole we've got Clauneck in there with him." Dagon laughed a bit at it's own words. Aziraphale was led into a room and felt his wings get grabbed by people. He tried to spread them out to fling them off but it only cause the captors to have time to clip tight bands onto the neck of each wing. 

The bands tightened and the muscles cried out in agony. Two more bands were placed to hold the wings out, crinkling feathers in the process. Aziraphale whimpered a bit but held back a scream. 

The bands on his wrists became almost magnetic and stuck together, locking his hands together. Aziraphale felt panic in what came next. 

Two demons walked in, one he recognized as Clauneck from how he was described. The one beside Clauneck was tall, wide, very thin. His skin held boils and he had red hair similar to Crowley's. The demons eyes looked like those of a goat and two ram horns came from his head. His feet and legs were hooves as well. 

"Arven. Clauneck. You know what to do." Dagon said. "Alright Angel, stand still." Aziraphale went stiff. "Talk to the demons." Dagon ordered. 

"He's like a puppet." Arven pointed out, putting a hand on his hip. "Its amusing." 

Clauneck looked panicked amd frightened for Aziraphale. Makes sense, as the demon was almost classified as a double agent. Like Crowley, he had a common soft spot for angels, as he was a fallen. 

Arven grabbed a rock from the ground. Sulfur. Still, it had essence of hellfire deep within it. Arven walked closer to Aziraphale and held up the stone to his cheek. "Why don't we have some fun?" 

.  
.   
.  
.  
.

Crowley Held his breath as he walked through the opening to hell. He was in an alleyway, empty, thankfully. Crowley had possessed a new appearance to try and hide his form. His features held some that resembled a common demon. He just needed to find Aziraphale now. 

Crowley stepped into the crowd of demons, goal set on finding his Angel. Aziraphale. He just had to find him. He told himself he'd keep Aziraphale safe, and now look where he was. Taking Aziraphale out of hell's depths.

"C'mon Aziraphale, where are you..." Crowley mumbled. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aziraphale watched as Arven taunted him with the hellfire stone, waving it back and forth. Aziraphale shook his head then quickly a loud bang echoed beyond the door. The demons and angel turned heads to see the door burst open with a panicked Beelzebub. "Crowley's been sensed in hell. His aura was picked up by a group of demons near the offices." She sounded panicked and happy. 

'Crowley...' Aziraphale thought the name and it sent warmth through his heart. Also fear. 'Crowley. Crowley you better stay safe'. Then Aziraphale did the only thing he knew to do. He prayed for Crowley's safety.


End file.
